ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Age Abeille
The Age Abeille is a hot hatch manufactured by Age. It resembles a Renault 5 Turbo (Rage Racer), and later, a mix between the Renault Clio Phase 2 V6 and the Peugeot 207 RC. Some might consider it a replacement for the Kamata Fortune of Ridge Racer V. Though considered a family car in standard form (which has never made an appearance in the game), the version of the Abeille featured in Ridge Racer has had its engine relocated behind the front seats, much like the Renault Clio V6. It was replaced in Ridge Racer Vita, by the Age Elenie, likely due to Renault not making any new mid-engine car based on their hatchbacks (the Clio V6 was discontinued after 2005). Design and performance Rage Racer Rage Racer's iteration of the Abeille features a compact design with mid-engine layout, based overall on the Renault 5 Turbo. The front fascia, however, looks slightly more modern, drawing inspiration from the Renault Mégane I, while the placement and shape of the rear lights are taken from the Suzuki Alto (4th generation). Power comes courtesy from a selection of engines depending on its class, all of which are mated to a 5-speed transmission. It's the best handling car in Class 3 of Rage Racer. PSP titles For the PSP titles, the Abeille is now thoroughly improved, featuring a much more modern look while retaining its mid-engine layout. It now features a turbocharged engine as standard, coupled to a 5-speed (later 6-speed) transmission. Drift type is Standard, offering a sense of balance when driving one. Ridge Racer 6 and 7 In Ridge Racer 6 and 7, the Abeille undergoes a model change, yet it still retains its turbo engine. Ridge Racer 6's iteration of the Abeille is depicted as a good performer, despite somewhat lacking in inertial drift and Ultimate Charge abilities. Class 1 Abeille is equipped with a turbocharged 1.6 liter engine, while its Class 3 counterpart is powered by a turbocharged 2.0 liter engine. Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the Abeille excels at top speed and handling department, but its performance is slightly hampered by bad inertial drift, making it difficult to accumulate nitrous. A special Complete Machine variant is available for this car, obtainable by winning the Abeille Duel in Extreme Battle. Ridge Racer Slipstream Ridge Racer Slipstream only includes the Complete Machine variant of the Abeille, and can only be bought with RR points. It's the best performing car in Class 4, featuring the highest top speed (tied with the Danver Bayonet), nimble handling and balanced drifts.This car costs 60 RR coins. Trivia *"Abeille" is French for "bee". *Although the Age Abeille is a French car, the specs resembles that of a Ford Focus RS (except that the real-life Focus RS has lower rev limit). *The Abeille in Rage Racer looks very similar to a Renault 5 Turbo. *Ridge Racer PSP's description for the Abeille states that the car is built around the Prophetie's platform. There is also the fact that it also has a similar engine to the Prophetie (a turbocharged straight-4 engine), sourced by Kamata, albeit with a different sound, and possibly, boosted performance. Gallery Rage Racer Abielle.JPG Ridge Racer 6 Age Abeille.png Ridge Racer Slipstream Rrs abeille f.png|Front view Rrs abeille b.PNG|Back view Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Age vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars